dc_database_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-89)
"Excuse me. You ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" - Batman to Joker 'Name: '''Bruce 'Thomas' Wayne '''Birthdate: '''January 10, 1964 '''Age: '''29 '''Gender: '''Male '''Status: '''Alive '''Occupation: '''Member of The Justice League '''Family: '''Thomas Wayne (Biological Father; Deceased) Martha Wayne (Biological Mother; Deceased) '''Alter Ego: '''Batman '''Actor: '''Micheal Keaton Historyhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=1 Bruce Wayne was born to the wealthy doctor Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, who were themselves members of the prestigious Wayne and Kane families of Gotham City, respectively. When he was three, Bruce's mother Martha was expecting a second child to be named Thomas Wayne, Jr. However, because of her intent to found a school for the underprivileged in Gotham, she was targeted by the manipulative Court of Owls, who arranged for her to get into a car accident. She and Bruce survived, but the accident forced Martha into premature labor, and the baby was lost. While on vacation to forget about these events, the Wayne Family butler, Jarvis Pennyworth was killed by one of the Court of Owls' Talons. A letter he'd written to his son Alfred, warning him away from the beleaguered Wayne family, was never delivered. As such, Alfred - who had been an actor at the Globe Theatre at the time and a military medic before that, traveled to Gotham City to take up his father's place, serving the Waynes as a butler. The Wayne's murder As he grew older, his family's reputation made Bruce restless, and he began sneaking out of school to visit Gotham City, where he wouldn't be so easily recognized. On one such outing, when he was ten years old, he was picked up by Officer Jim Gordon and his Partner on their patrol. En route back to the station, Bruce witnessed Jim accepting a trenchcoat as a bribe from a tailor - though neither realized it was a bribe at the time - Bruce would remember it as an indicator of Jim's character. After his parents came to retrieve him, the Waynes went to see The Mark of Zorro at the Monarch Theater. After the film, a mugger named Joe Chill attempted to rob them at gunpoint, and panicked, shooting both Thomas and Martha dead. Following his parent's deaths, Bruce attempted to commit suicide with a razor blade. However, just before he went through with it, he realized that this wasn't what his parents would want, and it was at that moment Bruce vowed to spend the rest of his life warring on crime. After their deaths, Bruce became obsessed with the search for meaning in their loss. He thought perhaps the mythical Court of Owls was responsible, but he never found anything to prove it. In his youth, Bruce attended Gotham Academy. It was there that he dated Julie Maddison, but his psychological issues with his parent's death ultimately led to the end of their relationship. One day, he was asked by a professor to answer a problem involving a projectile being fired at a target. This triggered Bruce to answer the question by burning the answer in a fire on the professors front yard. Bruce was later expelled from Gotham Academy and began attending Roxbury Fielding Academy. Troubled by grief, Bruce found that he couldn't function the way he was, so he hired a homeless to pretend to be Alfred to approve of the paperwork so that Bruce could erase his memory with electroshock therapy, but chose not to go through with it, and to use his pain as a motivator. At the age of 18, he used his relationship with Erin McKillen - a daughter of the Irish mob, and with whom he attended Roxbury Academy - to locate Joe Chill, and learned that he had simply needed the money, and there was no deeper meaning to his parents' deaths. Travels and Traininghttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=2 Fueled by the loss of his parents, Bruce began training in martial arts and sword-fighting. After he learned the truth about Joe Chill, Bruce began traveling the world, learning the arts of stunt-driving, invention, and intimidation. At the age of 19, he learned how to race cars in life-or-death situations from Brazilian criminal, Don Miguel. He was trained in stealth by an unnamed master in the Hida Mountains, in Japan. At age 21, Bruce studied the ins and outs of technological gadgetry under the guidance of the brilliant inventor, Sergei Alexandrov. At age 24, Bruce was training in Norway, and after 28 hours of fighting a new opponent each hour, Bruce's determination struck fear into all the Queen's men. Bruce also trained with Chu Chin Li and Tsunemento, two martial arts masters in the Far East. After this, Bruce traveled to Paris, France, to find Henri Ducard a skilled manhunter. Bruce also became close training partners with Ducard's son, Morgan. However, when Bruce discovered that Henri killed his targets, he left. This caused Henri to send Morgan after him, but Bruce managed to defeat him, throwing him into Henri's office. Near the end of his travels, Bruce went to the Himalayas to train with Shihan Matsuda, who taught him to fight with the katana. He soon struck up a romance with the sword-sharpener's daughter, Mio. Matsuda warned him against creating personal ties with others, and to embrace his darker side. Matsuda's wife though encouraged it, and because of Bruce's feelings for her, he inadvertently let an assassin into the Matsuda household. In the following course of events, Bruce discovered that Mio had been hired by Matsuda's wife to seduce him and then kill Matsuda. Both women and Matsuda himself were gravely injured, but before he died, Matsuda warned him that death is what would come of fostering close personal relationships. Taking this lesson to heart, and after seven long years of absence, Bruce finally returned to Gotham at the age of 25. Events of Batman '89https://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=3 Gotham City is swarming with crime and only one man can stop it: The Batman. During a heist at a chemical plant, gangster Jack Napier falls into a vat of acid during a battle with Batman. Napier's skin becomes bone white and his face twists into a wicked grin and he becomes the Joker. Photographer Vicki Vale begins dating Bruce, not knowing his dark secret. The Joker creates Smylex gas and uses it to poison the citizens of Gotham, and he plans on using Vale to lure Batman out. After a tourist couple with a child has been robbed by a couple of low-life thieves in Gotham City, the thieves find themselves the victim of a mysterious bat figure that's been roaming around the city at night. Alexander Knox, a reporter for the Gotham Gazette, tries to get hard-core evidence of these "bat-man" sightings, but nobody seems to be talking, not even the police. Meanwhile, Harvey Dent has been sworn in as the new District Attorney of Gotham City, ready to shed the light of the law on crime boss Carl Grissom and his "nest of vipers". Jack Napier, a hitman for Grissom, watches this event being televised along with Alicia, Grissom's mistress, whom he has been having an affair with. Jack tells Lt. Eckhardt, a paid police informant for Grissom, about the police department sniffing around Axis Chemicals, ready to connect them with Grissom, and forcefully warns Eckhardt that he should be "thinking about the future" The mayor of Gotham City is planning to have Gotham City's 200th anniversary be celebrated proudly and publicly. Dent tells the mayor the city is already in debt, and Commissioner Gordon says the people are too scared to come out to celebrate. The mayor reminds them of his promise to get Carl Grissom into court. Vicki Valehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=4 Knox gets help in the form of Vicki Vale, a photojournalist who had been covering the Corto Maltese war, to find out who this Batman is. They both attend Bruce Wayne's benefit party at his estate, but while they both strike out on trying to talk to Gordon, Dent, or the mayor about Batman, they do meet Bruce Wayne in person. Their meeting would be soon interrupted by Alfred summoning Bruce into the Batcave, where he watches a recorded discussion between Gordon and a police officer about Napier's raid on Axis Chemicals. At Axis Chemicals, Jack Napier and his men find out that they have been set up by Grissom and end up contending with Lt. Eckhardt and his squad of policemen. Gordon interrupts Eckhardt's "bust" and tells the policemen to take Napier alive. Batman shows up and takes out Napier's men one by one. Napier kills Eckhardt just before he is about to escape, but Batman cuts off his escape, blocking a bullet Napier fires at him with his glove. The bullet ricochets and rips through Napier's face, causing him to fall. Batman tries to rescue Napier before he does, but it is too late. He falls into a vat of chemicals and is dumped into the river. Gordon orders his policemen to capture Batman, but he escapes. Vicki's Date with Brucehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=5 The following night, Vicki attends a private dinner date with Bruce, where she tries to get to know him better. She notices that the mansion Bruce lives in just doesn't seem to be like him. Bruce tells her that part of the mansion is him, and part of it isn't, like the dining area they first ate in. They both kiss and spend the night together. Napier's Surgeryhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=6 Jack Napier has survived the fall into the vat of chemicals, but his features have been ruined. His hair has been dyed green, his skin has been bleached white and his lips are bright red. Desperate to have his face repaired from the bullet, Napier visits a hack plastic surgeon, who has lost his license but operates illegally. Napier dislikes the doctor, but he has no one else to turn to. Despite doing his best to fix Napier's face, the doctor has accidentally severed facial nerves, leaving Napier with a permanent grin. Napier demands a mirror and, upon seeing his clown-like appearance, he loses all sanity. Napier leaves the surgery laughing, but he has one place to go to first... The Jokerhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=7 Carl Grissom comes out of the shower, assuming that his mistress Alicia came in the door, and instead finds a mysterious figure that sounds like Napier. He is angry and accuses Grissom of setting him up over a woman. Grissom tries to reason, saying, "Jack, maybe we can cut a deal." The figure says, "Jack is dead, my friend...you can call me Joker." He emerges into the light and shows that he is Napier, but now with a disfigured bleached face crowned with green hair, resembling a joker face from a playing card. He laughs maniacally as he shoots Grissom dead and takes over his seat, reading the newspaper that headlines WINGED FREAK TERRORIZES GOTHAM GANGLAND. The Joker simply says to that, "Wait 'til they get a load of me". Going After Brucehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=8 Vicki Vale surprisingly finds nothing in the Gotham Gazette files about Bruce Wayne except for standard filler material. She decides to follow Bruce into town and find out who he really is. He stops at an alley where he lays a couple of roses on the ground as if it were a grave marker. Vicki snaps the pictures of this. They both end up outside the Gotham City courtroom where Vincent, Grissom's accountant, tells the press that he has been given legal permission to take over Grissom's business affairs. Soon after, Vincent is struck dead by the Joker, and his men open fire on the crowd to scare them. Bruce notices that Napier is still alive, though now as the Joker, but doesn't respond to Vicki as he walks away from the scene. A New Girlhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=9 However, the Joker is disappointed when a news reporter asks Harvey Dent if he thinks Batman is behind the action outside the courtroom. He believes that Batman has stolen his press and that the town needs an enema. Bob the Goon shows up with pictures he has taken earlier. The Joker sees one of Vicki Vale and he is totally enraptured by her beauty. He decides to go after her, even though Bob tells him that she's seeing Bruce Wayne. Smylexhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=10 An Action News report on television reports on the mysterious deaths of two models Amanda Keeler and Candy Walker when one of the news anchors cracks up laughing hysterically and keels over with a great big smile on her face. Then suddenly the Joker pirates the airwaves with a commercial advertising "Joker brand" products with his secret ingredient Smylex, telling the viewers that they have already bought the products that contain it. This scares the people into not using any hygienic products, and it also has Bruce looking into the files of Jack Napier, discovering that his aptitudes include science and chemistry. A Date at the Museumhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=11 Vicki Vale is invited to date at the Flugelheim Museum, where she is seated at a table near the balcony. Alfred informs Bruce of a call Vicki made earlier about meeting him late at the museum, only for Bruce to realize that he isn't meeting Vicki. After some time of waiting, Vicki is given a small present: a colorful gas mask with the urgent message to put it on right now. Soon gas floods into the museum and people keel over dead as they breathe it. Vicki immediately covers her face and watches in fear. After a while, the Joker and his men enter the museum in a rather festive mood, playing music while defacing valuable art treasures. The Joker, now wearing flesh-toned make-up, meets Vicki at the balcony and talks to her about his kind of art: homicide. He shows her what he has done to his former girlfriend Alicia's face, calling it a work of art. Vicki tries to humor the Joker, but he is totally beyond humoring. She dodges as the Joker tries to squirt her face with acid from his trick flower. She throws water on his face, and he reacts like the Wicked Witch from ''The Wizard Of Oz before he turns around and says "boo" as he laughs at Vicki. The Escapehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=12 Suddenly Batman crashes in through the skylight and grabs Vicki as he fires cables into the walls and swings down to the entrance to escape. All the Joker could say to that is, "Where does he get those wonderful toys?" Batman and Vicki enter into the Batmobile, where they escape both the pursuing cars of the Joker's gang and that of policemen. They briefly stop at an alley when their way of escape was temporarily blocked, and Batman has Vicki hideout on top of a roof while he contends with the thugs. They briefly knock him down and try to remove Batman's mask, but were soon distracted by the flash of Vicki's camera bulbs. Batman uses this distraction to take down the thugs before Vicki climbs down to rejoin him. Into the Batcavehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=13 Batman then takes Vicki down an unknown stretch of road that leads into the Batcave, where he tells her that the police are looking for one tainted product, but the Joker has tainted all of them at their source. However, each product only contains one element of the poison; it only works when used in combination, and then becomes untraceable. Batman hands Vicki a file that he wants her to take to the press. Vicki says he could have given it to them himself. Batman tells her there's something of hers that he wants. He takes Vicki under his cape and knocks her out, leaving her in her apartment without the film that contains any pictures she took of Batman, but with the file on hand. Another Rooster in the Hen Househttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=14 The Joker watches as news reports inform viewers to avoid certain combinations of products that were tainted with Smylex components. He angrily shouts at the television set, saying that he has given a name to his pain, and it is Batman. He tells Bob the Goon that he has a "flying mouse" to kill. Bruce goes over to Vicki's apartment at Alfred's advice in the attempt to tell her that he is Batman. Vicki feels angry at first for how Bruce treated her, but soon feels some empathy for him and encourages Bruce to tell her what's so difficult for him to say. However, their meeting is interrupted by the Joker, who barges in with his men and tells Vicki how disappointed he is for her running off with Batman. The Joker then sees Bruce in the apartment and sees that he has competition. Bruce tells the Clown Prince of Crime of a man he knows who has bad wiring in his head and gets ready to swing a fireplace poker at him. The Joker calmly points a gun at Bruce and simply asks, "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" This question distracts Bruce long enough for the Joker to shoot him. Vicki screams as she watches, and Joker plays the mournful romantic as he departs. Then suddenly Vicki finds that Bruce is gone, and where his body was, there is a silver platter that he used to block the Joker's bullet with. The Secret of the Alleyhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=15 Knox shows Vicki what he found about the alley Bruce Wayne had visited: about thirty years ago, Bruce Wayne's parents had been murdered in that alley. Vicki sees the picture of young Bruce and notices that the expression on his face is the same as that he had when the Joker's men opened fire outside the courtroom. Celebrationhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=16 The mayor of Gotham City comes on the air to regretfully report that the Gotham City's 200th-anniversary celebration has been indefinitely postponed. The Joker pirates the airwaves again and tells the viewers that he will personally oversee the celebration with a bonus of dumping $20 million in free cash. He also promises entertainment: a one-on-one confrontation with the real menace of Gotham City, Batman. Flashbackhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=17 Bruce Wayne watches this as he looks over the files of his parent's murder. He reviews everything that happened in the theater of his mind: he and his parents walking home from the Monarch theater house, going down an alley and meeting two thugs, one of which grabbed Mrs. Wayne's pearl necklace, the other shooting them both dead. The gunman now pointed the gun at Bruce and said, "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" The gunman steps into the light, and Bruce sees that it is a young Jack Napier. He and his accomplice run off into the night, never to be seen again. Vicki Enters Inhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=18 Bruce is so amazed by this revelation, he doesn't notice that Alfred has brought Vicki into the Batcave. She now knows who Bruce Wayne is, and isn't sure how she could handle the revelation. Bruce tells Vicki that this is what he is because there's no one else who can be. All Vicki wants to know is if they're going to try to love each other. Bruce says he would like to...but the Joker is out there right now, and he has to go to work. And as Vicki watches, Bruce Wayne suits up into the man that he truly is: Batman. Deadly Balloonshttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=19 Outside Axis Chemicals, the Dark Knight remotely controls the Batmobile to enter into the factory and deposit bombs that blow up the nest of deadly toxins for creating Smylex. However, the Joker escapes by helicopter and starts up the promised parade in the center of Gotham City, complete with floats, balloons, loud festive music, and oodles of cash being dumped for the citizens to grab. As Knox and Vicki arrive on the scene to take pictures, she notices that the balloons have canisters of Smylex attached to them and that the Joker intends to kill the people at the parade by gassing them. Flight of the Batplanehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=20 Meanwhile, Batman is already coming to the parade in his Batplane aircraft, which Joker notices when he signals his men to put on gas masks and release the Smylex from the balloons over the crowd. Vicki ducks into the car and closes up the windows while Knox grabs a mask to knock out some of the goons. Batman swoops down and grabs all the balloons, carrying them out toward the sea to release them where they won't do any harm. Incensed by this loss, the Joker shoots Bob the Goon and sends his men to scare away the crowd while he personally deals with Batman. The Batplane now swoops down toward the abandoned floats and targets them with missiles and machine guns. Then the Joker pulls out a handgun with a ridiculously long barrel and shoots a hole right into the Batplane. Batman loses control and the aircraft crash-lands right in front of the abandoned cathedral. A Bat in the Belfryhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=21 Vicki goes toward the wreckage of the Batplane to see if Batman is all right, but finds herself herded at gunpoint by the Joker to accompany him to the top of the cathedral tower. He signals for a helicopter ride to reach him in ten minutes. After they enter the cathedral, the Batman pulls himself out of the wreckage, wounded but still alive. He follows the Joker and Vicki up the wooden staircase which partly gets broken when the Joker reaches the top of the tower and squirts acid to let loose a bell to fall on top of Batman. Upon reaching the top, the Dark Knight contends with the Joker's various goons while the Clown Prince of Crime dances with Vicki with a gun in his hand. Dancing with the Devilhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=22 Soon Vicki sees Batman approaching from behind and seduces the Joker long enough to distract him. Batman greets him with his own line, "Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" before slugging it out with him. The Joker tells Batman that he is the one who made him. Batman responds that the Joker made him first by killing his parents. The Joker thinks that response was childish and so taunts Batman not to hit him while wearing glasses. Batman hits him anyway and sends him falling over a ledge -- but only to fool Batman in order to grab both him and Vicki and send them over the ledge and Vicki screams. Downfallshttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=23 The Joker laughs at the predicament of both Batman and Vicki, and further taunts them by breaking away the bricks from the ledge. Soon the helicopter comes with its ladder, and the Joker grabs it saying farewell to his victims, adding, "Sometimes I even kill myself". Batman fires a cable at the Joker's leg and has the other end wrap itself around a gargoyle statue. Soon the statue breaks off and pulls the Joker down, causing him to slowly lose his grip on the ladder rungs until he finally falls to his death. As Batman and Vicki pull themselves back onto the ledge, it finally breaks away and sends them falling to their doom. Batman quickly fires a cable hook up toward the tower while grabbing Vicki with the other arm. The hook catches and their fall is suddenly broken as they swing around in midair, safe. The Last Laughhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=24 As the police gather around the impact point of the Joker's fall, they hear a never-ending laugh loop coming from him. They notice that the body is still, and he is not breathing, yet the sound still emanates from him. Commissioner Gordon reaches inside the Joker's jacket and finds a laughing soundbox within. The Signalhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=25 Harvey Dent reads before the press a letter he received from Batman, saying that Gotham has earned its rest from the wave of crime, but if evil should ever arise again, they should call him. Knox asks how they can call Batman. Gordon answers, "He gave us a signal," and shines a spotlight with the Bat symbol on it. The crowd looks up in the sky to see the Bat-signal, as does Vicki Vale, who now leaves Knox to get the story on Batman for himself. Vicki now joins Alfred in Bruce's limousine, ready to take her to Wayne Manor. He tells her that Master Bruce will be a little late. All Vicki could say to that is that she isn't surprised. And as they drive off, Batman stands on top of a building, watching the Bat-signal shine in the night sky. Event's of Batman '92https://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=26 Plot Batman struggles to provide peace in Gotham City after the appearance of a mysterious "Penguin-like man" and the sudden birth of Selina Kyle into Catwoman. Abandonedhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=27 About thirty years ago, the wealthy Cobblepots gave birth to a baby boy -- a boy that was not only hideous in appearance, but also in his actions. They decide to send the child floating down the river at Gotham Park, where he would be carried away through the sewer tunnels until he reaches the Arctic display at the Gotham Zoo, greeted by a family of penguins. Power Plant Projecthttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=28 It is Christmas time, and Max Shreck holds a meeting in his business office with the mayor about a power plant he wants to be built in Gotham City. The mayor refuses to allow the plant to be built without Max going through the proper channels. Selina Kyle, Max's secretary, tries to chime in with a suggestion of her own, but becomes rather timid in the face of her boss and ends up saying it's more of a question. Max simply shrugs off Selina's interruption as not having properly "housebroken" her but praises her for making good coffee. After Max's son Chip arrives to bring his father and the mayor downstairs for the tree lighting ceremony, Selina berates herself for her timidness and proceeds to clean up when she notices her boss left behind his speech folder. She grabs it and follows after him. A Christmas Presenthttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=29 As Max greets the masses gathered in Gotham City Square for the tree lighting, he notices that he forgot his speech and tells his son to remind him to take it out on Selina. He forges ahead with an impromptu speech, saying he wishes he could give Gotham City world peace and unconditional love "wrapped up in a big bow". As if on cue, a giant Christmas present float rolls right in front of the crowd. The mayor compliments Max for a great idea, but Max says this wasn't his. Circus Mayhemhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=30 Soon the box explodes, and clowns and goons all pop out to terrorize the city. An organ grinder with a machine gun wants "the man who runs the show", which means Max Shreck. His son Chip tells Max to save himself while he deals with the goons. Batman in Actionhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=31 Bruce Wayne gets the signal from the Gotham City police department that Batman is needed. Soon he arrives in his Batmobile to take out the goons with his Batdiscs. He stops to deal with a mugger who holds Selina Kyle captive with an electric stun gun, firing a cable hook into the building behind the mugger, and then pulling out a chunk of the building to club him from behind. Selina looks at her rescuer gratefully, trying to make some small talk with him before he departs. She takes the mugger's stun gun with her and puts it in her purse. Max Meets the Penguinhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=32 While Batman rounds up the members of the Red Triangle Circus Gang, Max Shreck is taken captive and brought before the man who wants him: the Penguin. He needs Max's help to go topside to gain respect and to find out who his parents were. Max is reluctant to help until the Penguin shows him evidence of Max's dirty dealings that he has been collecting over the years. Realizing how incriminating the evidence could be, Max decides that he can give the Penguin what he wants in exchange for a partnership. Back to the Officehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=33 Selina arrives at her apartment and listens to a phone message she left for herself, reminding her to prepare for the meeting her boss will have with Bruce Wayne. She goes back to the office and pulls all the files on the power plant, learning from them that it's actually a giant capacitor designed to store electricity rather than generate it. Max finds this out and realizes that Selina could be a potential threat to his plans, and so feigns to kill her as he backs her toward a window before he relents -- and then suddenly pushes her through the glass. The Catwoman is Bornhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=34 Selina screams as she falls to the street, ripping through several awnings on her way down. Max briefly looks down at her and then walks away, assuming that she is dead. However, she is revived by a swarm of cats mysteriously gathering around her. Her mind snapped Selina tears through everything in her apartment and makes herself a cat costume out of a black slicker, using sewing hooks for her claws. In a rather sensual voice after she puts on the costume, she says, "I don't know about you, Miss Kitty, but I feel so much yummier." HomecomingEdit The Penguin makes his public appearance the following day as he "rescues" the mayor's infant child that was kidnapped from a crowd by a circus acrobat from the Red Triangle Circus Gang. He makes a big show of wanting to know who his parents were, and even visits their grave, saying he has forgiven them for what they have done. In secret, the Penguin was looking through records for all the firstborn sons in Gotham City. Hear Me Roarhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=36 A woman taken off the street by a mugger in an alley is rescued by a mysterious lady in a cat costume, who takes the attacker down and scratches up his face with her claws. Her rescuer looks at her disdainfully and says she makes it so easy waiting for a Batman to save her. "I am Catwoman...hear me roar," she snarls before she disappears. Back from the Deadhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=37 On the day Bruce Wayne has his meeting with Max Shreck, telling him that Gotham City actually has an energy surplus and asks what Max's angle is, Selina, reappears, casting eyes on Bruce and acting less mousy than she used to be. This surprises Max, as he has personally sent her to her supposed death. He decides he will deal with Selina later as she escorts Bruce from the office and makes small talk with him. Oswald the Mayorhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=38 Max shows the Penguin, now going under the name of Oswald Cobblepot, that he has the power to remove the current mayor from office and have him installed as the replacement. All Max wants from Cobblepot is to drive the citizens of Gotham City to a foaming frenzy over the mayor's inability to deal with crime by having the Red Triangle Circus Gang ravage the city. After hearing about all the perks of being the mayor, including having all the women he could want, Cobblepot decides to go ahead. The Bird, the Cat, and the Bat That night, as the Batman deals with the Red Triangle Circus Gang, the Catwoman enters Shreck's department store and trashes it before she rips open a gas line and sticks two aerosol cans into an activated microwave oven. Batman confronts the Penguin outside the store, wondering what he's up to, when Catwoman joins them briefly, saying "meow" before the department store explodes. The Penguin flies off while Batman fights with Catwoman on the roof, wounding her on the shoulder but rescuing her from a fall. The Catwoman tries to get frisky with Batman, but only to find a chink in his Batsuit armor to stick her claws into. Batman reflexively knocks her down until she coincidentally lands in a passing sand truck (which she humorously calls "kitty litter"), cursing him. Fur and Feathershttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=40 Catwoman meets with the Penguin in his new hideout, blocking his advances but offering a partnership in destroying Batman. The Penguin already has planned by turning the Batmobile into an "H-bomb on wheels." Catwoman says the way to destroy Batman is to make him into what he hates -- them. The Penguin agrees to the partnership as he sees a plan forming. A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonighthttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=41 Bruce invites Selina to the Wayne Manor to watch the relighting of the Christmas tree. As they try getting to know each other better, the news reports that the Ice Princess was kidnapped and a bloody Batarang was left on the scene. Bruce goes into action as Batman to rescue the Ice Princess tied up to a chair inside a building, where he fights Catwoman before she takes the Ice Princess to the roof. When he gets there, Catwoman disappears and the Ice Princess is left standing on the ledge of the roof. Then the Penguin tosses an umbrella that opens up to release a cloud of bats that cause the Ice Princess to fall to her death. As she lands, she triggers a release of bats from the Christmas tree to scare the people gathered in the square. Batman is knocked down to a balcony by police gunfire as they emerge on the roof. The Catwoman reappears and again tries to strike a claw into Batman. He knocks her off and activates a pair of glider wings to escape, flying down to his Batmobile. The Penguin joins Catwoman and makes a rather indecent proposal for a more intimate union. She turns him down, saying she doesn't like him enough to scratch him. Offended, the Penguin has Catwoman carried away by a helicopter umbrella with a noose that strangles her. She claws her way out and lands this time in a greenhouse, screaming as more of her costume is shredded. Runaway Batmobilehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=42 Batman finds out that the Penguin had the Batmobile rigged and under his control as it tears through the city, plowing through cars and causing all sorts of mayhem. Batman finds the device receiving the signals and shuts it off, then barely escapes the police chasing after him by turning the vehicle into the Batmissile, scraping its way through a narrow alley. Fall from Grace With the people now losing faith in both Batman and the mayor, Oswald Cobblepot addresses the crowd gathered in the city square for how he will gain the glory of Gotham City. During his speech, Batman accesses the P.A. system and plays back comments recorded from Cobblepot of his playing "this stinkin' city like a harp from hell." This causes the crowd to turn against Cobblepot and throw eggs and tomatoes at him. Max departs, and the Penguin scares the crowd away with a machine gun umbrella before he escapes into the park. He reappears at his old hideout in the Gotham Zoo to reveal to his gang his next plan. Crashing the Partyhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=44 At a party Max Shreck holds at his slightly-renovated department store, Bruce and Selina meet together and end up privately discovering each other's secret identity. Then the Penguin crashes the party in his duck craft, announcing to the people that his gang is gathering up all the firstborn sons of Gotham City, and he is now going to take Max's son Chip hostage. Max offers himself as a hostage instead, saying he's the one the Penguin wants to see buried in his own sewage. The Penguin agrees and so takes Max to his hideout, where he is kept in a cage until he is cast into the same toxic waste his factories were producing. Stopping the Kiddie Trainhttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=45 The driver of a train of cages tells the gang to hurry up with the kids when he sees the shadow of Batman before being violently pulled out of the vehicle. Batman leaves the Penguin a note saying the children won't be able to attend. Outraged, the Penguin now has an army of penguins equipped with missile launchers gather in Gotham City Square where he will destroy the city. Missile Attack Batman travels through the sewer tunnels in his Batboat looking for the Penguin's hideout while Alfred searches for the frequency to control the missile launchers. The Penguin watches as the penguin army has gathered in the city square, ready for the countdown to reach zero when suddenly they retreat. The Penguin also hears that the Batman is coming and so tries to escape to the surface in his duck craft, but the Batboat emerges and crashes on top of it. The Penguin also sees that the Batman now has the penguin army under his control and so fights him to get the control button out of Batman's hand. He presses the button, and the missiles now launch and strike the structures in the Gotham Zoo. A cloud of bats spring forth from the Batboat and cause the Penguin to fall into the Arctic display to his death, landing in the water. A Score to Settlehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=47 Max escapes his cage only to find himself tangling with Catwoman, who's out to kill him. Batman interrupts this fight, telling Max that he's going to be imprisoned. Catwoman tells Batman that the law doesn't apply to him or to them. Batman tries to get her to see that they are both the same by removing his mask. The Catwoman says she wants to be with Bruce and live happily ever after with him, but she just couldn't live with herself. Selina's Deadly Kisshttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=48 Max finds out that Selina is the Catwoman as she takes her mask off, telling her she's fired. Selina taunts Max to finish her off, which he tries to do as he empties out a gun, crippling her. She continues to approach, counting each bullet hit as one of her nine lives lost, then laughs when he runs out, saying she's got two more lives left and thinks about saving one for next Christmas. "But in the meantime, how about a kiss Santy-Claus?" she says as she takes out her electric stun gun and grabs a power line as she presses the gun toward his lips. Bruce watches as both Selina and Max are consumed in the explosion of the power generator and debris falls upon them. When the explosion is over, Bruce sifts through the wreckage and finds Max's charred electrified corpse, but Selina's body mysteriously disappears. She is nowhere to be found. The Cute Onehttps://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=49 Meanwhile, the Penguin emerges from the water, bleeding to death. He goes over to his collection of umbrellas to pull out the one with which he hopes to kill Batman. On pressing the button, he curses as he finds out he picked "the cute one". The Penguin tells Batman he will kill him later, but now he needs to get a drink of ice-cold water. He collapses as he heads back toward the water, and then a group of penguins acts as pallbearers to carry the Penguin's dead body into the water for a burial. Alive Again?https://arrow-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Bruce_Wayne_(Earth-89)?action=edit&section=50 As he rides back to Wayne Manor in his limousine, he sees a shadow in an alley that looks like it may be Selina. He tells Alfred to stop and goes into the alley to look. He doesn't see her anywhere, but he does find her cat. Bruce takes her into his car and strokes her as he and Alfred wish each other a merry Christmas. And as the Bat-signal shines in the sky once more, Catwoman stands on a rooftop and watches it.